


【WANLSON】Intimate details

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: CP：温帕/帕温分级：NC-17简介：互攻/RPS/OOC预警！GV导演和男主角的纯爱（？）职场恋情。洁癖高亮：***有CP外床戏描写，带CP外演员出场***文中GV行业的细节事项，多来自于我肤浅的了解和臆断，请勿较真。好吃的梗属于悠博老师，辣鸡文章属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

      男主角来时顶着一头乱糟糟的褐发，手里还端着喝了一半的咖啡，灰青色的胡渣和眼圈都在陈述他昨晚质量不太好的睡眠。

  
       “嗨，伙计，你是被人揍了一顿吗？”导演看到Patrick走进来的时候正在帮摄影师布线，男主角的不修边幅令他更没有心情理这团又重又纠缠的东西了。  
       “早啊，James。染头发了？”Patrick来到他俩面前打算帮助他们一起整理地面上杂乱成巨型线球的连接线。高个子男人蹲下来时，因为腿长他能把下巴能轻易搁在膝盖上，但是脚掌却没法完全着地。于是他用这种踮起脚尖团成一大堆的奇怪姿势，摇摇晃晃地冲着摄影师也打了个招呼，“嗨，Leigh！”  
       随后他又把视线转到导演全部用发蜡向后打理光滑的新发型上，红色的明亮挑染这让他觉得十分新奇，“Jam我爱你的新发型，太赞了，很适合你。可以介绍你的发型师给我吗？”他甚至抬起手想要摸摸导演的红头发。  
       矮他一些的男人巧妙又稳重地避开，“我倒是想问问你的发型是什么情况，一定要在摄影前一天去夜店吗？”毫无疑问，近距离嗅到Patrick身上残留的威士忌的气味让导演有点冒火。  
       “哦抱歉，是驻唱的朋友突然生病了叫我代班。你知道的，这种场合难免会有客人来请你喝两杯。”Patrick局促地抓了抓头发又急忙添上一句，“当然我没有做喝酒和唱歌以外的任何事情。”  
       男主角认真解释的样子有点可爱，导演无可奈何地摆摆手：“好了好了，趁着时间还早，你还是快去洗个澡让他们给你好好弄一下妆发。还有别忘了把你的熊猫眼睛遮住！Vera说她刚入手了一个牌子的遮瑕膏超好用。”  
       “遵命，导演。” Patrick如获特赦一般扔下手中的电线向片场的浴室逃去。

      等他把拍摄前的灌肠和妆发都准备完毕，导演开始展示分镜图并解释剧情时，他的对手戏演员Jason才刚刚进场。  
       这个在夏威夷长大的带着阳光和海水味道的强壮男人，只需像一座宏伟的雕像一般坐在那儿，就能夺走所有人的炽热目光。他太有性吸引力了，也太有尺寸了——无论是肌肉的尺寸还是哪儿，所以能成为业内最炙手可热的porn star。Patrick听说James好像和隔壁厂牌谈了很长时间才借到这位大明星，以实现这次的跨厂合作。  
       “上帝啊，他可真辣！”Patrick冲身边的导演挤挤眼。  
       导演的视线从Patrick浴袍开口处溜到他线条分明的侧脸，他一点不吝啬开口赞美他的御用男主，“你并没有输给他Patty。”

 

 

      当Jason强烈地顶过来，Patrick听到自己的臀肉和对方的胯部撞击出清脆的声响。他怀疑自己快要被身后那根粗长的东西干穿了。  
       这个是一场他来做bottom的强暴戏，他被Jason钳子一样坚固的手掌掐住脖子，按到破旧洗手间布景的墙壁上强制后入。刚开始公司的编剧联系他时说性爱的方式会是充满噱头的无套内射，不知怎么后来又被改掉了。编剧和导演对此都没有解释过多。  
       Patrick感觉自己在粗暴的动作下像因为受伤而羽毛零落的候鸟，在暴风雨一样的抽插中徒劳地挥翅。Jason的力量和技巧过于好了，阴茎的许多次深入都碾过他的敏感点。这让他沉浸在前所未有的快感体验里，甚至有些担心自己的角色表现得要爱上施暴者了。恍惚中Jason把他的脸转过来，一个柔情的深吻吞没了他的呻吟，是剧本上没有的加戏。看来对方和自己一样对这次拍摄十分来电。  
       Patrick是闭起眼睛的，Jason的睫毛与胡须和他舌头一样磨蹭得他产生酥痒。他已经无法顾及演技做出一个“被强暴者”该有的抗拒挣扎反应。在黑暗之中他感受到导演走近了，是新发蜡的柑橘香精味儿，让他想起自家阳台上柠檬树的味道。他猜想导演应该是过来捕捉他们的特写。Patrick看不到James的行动，四周所有的响动都只有自己和Jason的喘息声、交合声。但他突然没来由地揪紧了心脏，像过敏时看到那些密密麻麻的红疹一样害怕。但他来不及去分辨这些突如起来的惶恐是出于对改戏被骂的担忧还是其他什么原因，就已经被Jason快速的腰振抽空了所有思绪。

  
       他是在盈满鼻腔的酸甜橘子味和愉悦又痛的撕裂感里高潮的，精液溅到肮脏的墙壁和自己的大腿上。Patrick睁开眼睛，导演快要燃烧的鲜红发色在他模糊不清的视觉里逐渐清晰。  
       接着Jason就把Patrick整个人摆弄到马桶上坐着，野兽一样凶狠地射在Patrick的脸上。  
       按照导演的安排，此时会有Patrick流泪的镜头。他本来以为导演会喊停给他一个休息和酝酿眼泪的时间。  
       没有等来cut，Patrick久久浸泡在射精后空虚的黏腻感里不知所措。而Jason实在是个太温柔也太我行我素的人，呆住的Patrick落入一个结实的拥抱里，他听见Jason凑到他耳边说：“抱歉，我太用力还改了戏，也许下次我会小心些。”  
       这声音像隔了一层迷雾从Patrick耳边飘走。“糟糕这段后期肯定得消音。导演要在剪辑室里骂脏话了。”他想，眼神移向镜头，导演还在持续拍摄。他开始担心自己在画面里看起来会不会显得太过淫荡。  
       导演的脸藏在机器后面，Patrick无法从这个内敛的亚裔男人身上判断出情绪。脑子里闪过很多胡乱的猜测，这些念头像老旧的墙纸从他空荡的胸口里一片片剥落，无声地落进不存在的深渊之中，发不出一丝回响。

      James的头发因来回走动的缘故变得不再整齐，但导演并不在意。他不动声色地紧盯住摄像屏幕，他看见Patrick迷蒙的蓝眼睛望向自己，眼眶里开始涨起潮水。那些晶亮的水分终于不堪重负似的缓缓落下，在他的男主角缪斯般完美的脸颊上，划出一道残缺的湿痕。  
       终于，他像个蹑手蹑脚害怕惊醒沉睡的孩子的父亲，轻声地说：“Cut.”


	2. Chapter 2

      “我想你可以看看成片，你知道的，我刚刚把它放到网站上面。”James在视频通话里说道。

      Patrick发现导演身后昏暗的空间里摆有那些自己很眼熟但永远搞不定的机器，按键们和显示器们都还亮着。“你不会还在公司里吧？”他在睡意朦胧中看了眼放置于床边的电子钟——02:39，顿时感到自己昏沉的头变得更痛了，“James你可能更需要回家睡觉，而不是留在那儿给我发首映通知。”

      “现在几点？哦！天啊这么晚了！”Patrick见到导演露出一副恍然大悟的神色，画面摇晃起来又转成黑屏，可能是导演抓起电话开始移动。他听到一些急促的敲击音、电脑系统的关机音乐和熟悉的脚步节奏，“对不起，我得挂了。Leigh还在楼下等我一起回去，他大概睡熟了才没来提醒时间。上帝保佑他有收好车钥匙，上次见到那个小玩意还是上个世纪的事。哦对了，也许我们回头可以再聊聊下个片子的细节。”

      “好的，快回去好好睡一觉吧James。晚安。”

      “抱歉这个点打扰你睡觉，我只是想让你第一个看到才忽略了时间。Night night, Patty!”语速飞快的导演在一阵手忙脚乱的杂音中结束了他们的通话。

      Patrick无奈地捏了捏鼻梁试图缓解眼部酸胀，他甚至能想到导演的摄影师兼编剧兼室友打着哈欠开车还一边冲James抱怨的模样，就像上周他在片场看过他俩因为租借的DVD过期后该由谁去还钱而斗嘴一般，可爱又愚蠢地展开中学生级别的争论。

      于是他在他们的群聊对话框里打出一条文字：“很晚了，路上注意安全。”Patrick盯着这行字看了三秒，随即按住了删除键。

      伴随哒哒的键盘声效，他的屏幕又一格格恢复成空的，仿佛从未有过任何变化，完好如初。失去温度的电子光线在被凌晨抹掉边际感的黢黑卧室里，把他的脸也映衬成一块苍白暗淡的发光平面。

 

      躺回床上的Patrick难以重新入睡，在柔软的被子里翻了几次身，他还是决定坐起来。披了件睡衣，赤脚走到桌前打开手提电脑，在网站里登陆账号。最新上传的影片缩略图显眼地展示出Jason和他自己的半裸身体。“非常惹火的姿势，而且我的胸肌看起来也还不赖。”他这样想着，自嘲般发出一声轻笑。

      James总是有本事把porn拍成艺术品，Patrick在内心深处为刚才那段美妙的长镜头和恰到好处的背景音乐点了一百八十遍赞。他像个手握魔杖的天才魔法师，不仅能让你的下半身起立也能让你本人起立鼓掌。

      很快的，让人下半身起立的魔咒就奏效了。如果你采访一个色情片演员，他会不会对自己的作品起生理反应，Patrick给出的答案一定十分坦诚：会的。

      回忆里无比真实的感官体验结合刺激的镜头画面，令他鼓起了裤裆。Patrick干脆撩开睡袍的下摆从内裤的边缘把他已经半勃的阴茎拿出来。最初的触感是干燥的，他几乎是毫无耐心地在折磨他的家伙了，直到某些混乱不堪的本能随着摩擦从深处浮现出来把他浸淫在湿热之中。闭上眼睛开始幻想自己被谁抓着头发干到深处。又或者是哪个柔软的屁股把他的老二整根吞进去挂在他的大腿上来回起伏。他想，坐在他身上的男人应该是偏小一些的体形，发出贪婪的淫叫同时腻腻歪歪地撒娇索吻，然后他就会撬开这个男人又薄又软的嘴唇，边用舌头去操他的口腔，边用老二操他的肠道。男人会上下一起流出失控的体液、失魂落魄地被干到前列腺高潮，最后瘫软在他的胸前用最恶毒的语言咒骂那他根凶悍的东西。

      这些想法过于具象，Patrick被自己精彩的想象力带到汹涌的高空，在盘旋的气流之间飞旋打转。台灯的光线在他闭合的眼皮前投射出层层叠叠蛛网似的模糊不清的幻影，这些纹路是燃烧着的火红色。

      Patrick的脑中突然冒出James朝阳般绯红的头发丝和他执镜面对自己时的严肃表情。他一下子被抽光胸腔里所有的空气般失去呼吸，他感觉自己是一架遭遇爆炸的，从几万英尺的高空中骤然跌落的飞机，一头扎进翻腾而冰冷的海水里。

      失重使他一片空白，Patrick再回过神时手里全是粘稠的液体了。陌生的内疚感像缓慢滴落的滚烫烛液浇透心脏，逐渐冷却成一层僵硬外壳。

      他长出一口气，暗骂道，“该死……”

 

      再回到公司的片场是将近一个月后了——当然，他并不是无时无刻都在拍porn，这也不是他的全职工作。

      鬼知道Patrick是怎么熬过这二十来天的。他去了好几个地下剧场的面试，都没有得到什么好的结果，这让他开始怀疑自己的舞台剧经验是存在于梦里。

      而整个世界只有James导演的怀抱无论何时都会向他敞开。虽然这和他的理想职业是两种截然不同的演绎形式，但Patrick从没有去区分两者的高下，他认为这不过是给不同需求的观众提供娱乐的工作方式罢了。

 

      这次还是一个跨厂合作，尽管事先沟通过会是一个带有青少年暗示的戏，Patrick还是被那位看起来最起码比自己小十岁的黑发男孩的青涩外貌吓到了。

      他悄悄把导演拽到角落，小声地质疑道：“他真的成年了吗？他最多只有十五岁！我简直像他的变态恋童癖叔叔。”Patrick充满疑惑地摸了一把自己腮边毛绒绒的胡须。

      “他二十岁，已经核实过了。放心，在这点上我只会比你更严格。”James拍了拍Patrick的胸口，又说，“来，我们一起熟悉一下吧，那孩子可能有一些紧张。”

      于是他跟在James身后来到那个留着乖巧厚刘海的漂亮男生所在的休息区。导演展开介绍：“嗨，Matt！这是Patrick。Patrick，这是Matt。”

      男生拘谨地回握住Patrick主动伸出的手，也对他们回以微笑说：“嗨，Patrick先生，我算是你的fan，很高兴能和你一起工作。”

      “哇哦！谢谢，所以你有看过我的片？”Patrick由衷地问，毕竟他第一次遇到真人“粉丝”。

      “是，你和Wan导演合作的每一部都存在我的电脑里。”年轻的男生提到这个话题明显放松了很多，他开心地搓搓手，好奇的黑眼睛在面前的两个男人身上来回转着，“你们怎么会合作这么多次，我入行以来就经常换导演。你在他的片里，总是……嗯……很特别？”

      “对，只有我知道他哪里最性感。你知道的，和爱的人一起合作就会特别轻松。”James接了一句玩笑。

      Patrick从他脸上除了淘气的笑意之外看不出更多东西，也便接着闹下去 ，“至于为什么我们会合作这么多，因为James拥有一个蝙蝠信号灯，我们可以叫他温氏信号灯。只要他亮灯，我就来拯救他。”

 

      “没错，他就是我的布鲁斯·韦恩。”

 

      他们几个一起笑起来，空气里氤氲着愉快的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

      “我和初恋也是初次经验的对象是在学校图书馆里遇到的，当时他从我旁边拿走一本书。像一个非常老套的电影桥段。”第一场戏在导演播放Matt的录音后开始，男孩平缓地叙述起他的回忆，“我侧过头去看他，他当时穿着西装，也许不是老师就是职工，后来才知道他就是新任职的体育老师。我看向他的时候，他也在凝视我并微笑。我一下子就迷恋上了他。”

      镜头从一排排书架移到已经站好位置的演员身上。他们借用了社区图书馆的二楼来进行剧情部分的录制。早上的阳光特别精神，挤满了房间的窗户，也给逆光而立的演员们身上染上朦胧的光。

      James暗自得意于眼前漂亮的光线和构图，便凑到Leigh身边去看固定机位里远景的画面效果。

      Patrick低头冲Matt微笑，温和而清爽。内向的男孩子颧骨上的红晕随即没入了耳根，整个耳朵都泛出粉色，他有些怯懦但又鼓起了万分的勇气似的抬起头，结结巴巴地对男人说道：“嗨…你、你好！这，也是我、我想借的那本。”

      “是吗？”Patrick把书展示在胸口，挑眉的表情让他显得十分迷人，“那你介意我读给你听吗？为了节省我们的时间。”

 

      “Cut。完美！”导演愉快地赞美了这一条。

      “天啊，对不起，我太紧张了！这让我想起一些过去的事情。”Matt揉起脸，好像那些脸红能马上被赶走，“我很少和人聊这个，何况现在还把它拍出来。”

      “你的紧张让这段看起来恰到好处。非常动人的初恋不是吗？”James笑着对男孩说，又转头打趣Patrick，“总之不会比这位先生更糟糕了。你知道吗？他说他那时根本弄不清自己，还在圣诞夜和校花约会，结果直到亲嘴之前才发现：哦！shit！这是不对的！然后就逃跑了。你敢想象？这个一米八几的大个子，就这么把那个可怜的女孩子丢在冷风里跑了哈哈哈哈哈。”

      “哈哈哈拜托！你非要提这个吗James？我才14岁，第一次发现自己的取向简直慌透了！而且我那时也没有一米八！导演，我倒是非常好奇你从不和我们聊的神秘初恋是什么情况？”Patrick不服输地反击。

      导演张了张嘴巴还没来得及反应，摄影师就翻着白眼走过来接话：“得了吧，这个书呆子上学的时候除了拍一些小视频就是看漫画、恐怖片和音乐剧，从不和人出去约会。我怀疑他现在还是处男。”

      “喂！造谣一个三十几岁的男人是处男，这合理吗？”James也用一个白眼去回应Leigh。

      Patrick望着他们，被这个话题逗得笑出声来。

 

 

      接下来他们在附近的户外又拍了几组浇满枫糖糖浆的薄煎饼一样甜蜜的恋爱镜头。

      工作日早上的公园广场空旷无声，好看的男人和男孩脱掉了西装和制服外套坐在喷泉边上，贴着脸窃窃私语。阳光让他们的皮肤和白衬衫反射出绸缎般闪耀的白光，两个人仿佛是喷泉旁浑然天成的雕塑。薄蓝色的天空如同巨大水晶球的玻璃罩，把他们凝固在圆形广场的中央。

      James站在水晶球的外围无法移开目光，这个场景美而脆弱，是一份精美的尚未开封的新年礼物。自己就是翘首等待零点钟声响起的小孩。可时间走得太慢，这份奖赏触手可得又遥不可及，如同他许多梦境碎片的投射。

      他迈着细碎的步子轻轻地在摄影机后面来回走动，还有些晃神。James最后在Leigh焦躁的注目中喊了卡，随之发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

 

      回去的路上，一直以来的气氛制造者James有点沉默，望向窗外不知道在思考什么。

      Patrick察觉到副驾上的导演和专心开车的摄影师都不太乐意说话的样子，就主动和身边的Matt闲聊起他们的入行经历。

      “我是在大学刚毕业的时候被James发掘的。哦，他那时还是公司刚入职的小员工，没机会拍到片子，就在街上当星探。我就是那时被他搭讪的。”Patrick回忆着，他看到前排的导演微微侧过头倾听，表现出对这段话的兴趣，又接着说，“那天晚上我经历了一个失败的舞台剧面试，又一次。我猜他们可能认为我除了演一个背景里的路人或尸体之外，没有其他的潜力了。所以我在剧场外面看着那些光鲜主演们的海报正在消沉，James就递来名片问我要不要演一个男主角。”

      “你可得承认我是个搭讪高手。”James被他们的回忆感染，轻快地笑了。

      “你就是个混蛋小骗子。”Patrick也笑了，用拇指无奈地指了指前面的James，又转过脸继续同Matt交流，“我被骗到办公室才发现这是个拍Porn的地方。刚好那时经济也很拮据，就开始了。那你呢，Matt？我也很难想象，这么容易害羞的人会选择来拍片。”

      “我？我很简单，就是钱的原因。”Matt垂下又黑又长的睫毛，似乎有些耻于这个答案，但他再抬起眼睛又换成了一个坚定的表情，“这件事我也没有和人聊过太多。其实，我是想自己攒些钱去做手术。”

      Matt停顿了一下，又看了一眼Patrick关心的神色，他下定决心说：“去做变性手术。”男生敏感地感受到空气中转瞬而逝的惊讶，又解释道，“是的，我是跨性别者。我从小时候就知道，自己应该是女孩。我想去选择自己真实的人生。我已经把我的女孩名字想好了，就叫Ava。我查过她的含义是一座小岛。我在心里已经念过很多次了，很美。你觉得呢？”Matt的黑眼睛里开始有泪水在打转，他吸了吸鼻子试图阻止泪水的掉落。

      Patrick被这个瘦削青年语言里的能量震撼了，他抬手拍拍Matt的肩，抚平了衬衫上的皱褶，郑重又真挚地说：“特别特别好听的名字，Ava。真的。”

 

      “我非常敬佩你的勇气，Ava，你是一个勇敢的女孩。”James认真地转过脸看向后排，他说，“我很希望，在人生的选择上，有你这么勇敢。”

      导演的视线和Matt身边的男人交汇了，那对有魔力的眼睛像冰冻后的贝加尔湖蕴含着使人沉坠的冰蓝色。

      有一团荆棘在他胸腔内盘踞增殖快要划破他的身体喧嚣而出了。他能在舌尖上感觉到它的滋味。是鲜血般的腥和酸。


	4. Chapter 4

      Patrick有一段时间没接porn了，四个月还是五个月，他有点记不清。这些天他跟着新剧团在几个剧场里来回巡演也还算顺利。

      与James的联系也突然少起来，除了在SNS上能捕捉到零星动态——导演好像在筹划什么新的制作，这期间也没有拍摄新的影片。而公司发来的其他邀请Patrick都兴趣缺缺。

 

      他是在一个和这段风平浪静的日子一样沉闷的雨夜里接到James的电话的。

      电话震动起来的时候，Patrick还在想着James自慰。

      ——自从他发现自己对导演的感情里掺杂有性幻想之后，他就没有办法和别人约会了。他把手指塞进屁股里搅弄得正舒服，脑袋里的James用惯用的左手去抚慰自己内部的褶皱，钻到更深处去寻找前列腺的位置，按压他折磨他。导演的手应该是小而灵巧的，就像他本人，小巧又可爱。导演的嘴角微微上扬，不笑的时候也像一只暗藏狡猾笑意的猫崽子。小猫嘴应该贪婪地含住自己，用舔食美味罐头的方式来满足地舔尝他的老二，再开始一个火辣紧致的深喉。导演的眼角和唇边都被沾惹上湿意，艳丽的唇色像是一轮被露水浸湿的饱满蔷薇。

      在他能想到更肉麻的形容词和画面之前，真实的导演把他从幻象中拉了出来。屏幕上的名字让Patrick着实感到心虚，他像个作弊被抓包的学生战战兢兢地接起老师的电话。

 

      “喂？James……”

      “嗨，Patty！你还好吗？怎么听起来有些喘？”

      “啊……我……嗯……在做睡前的肌肉锻炼哈哈。”

      “好吧。我是想问，你会弹吉他吗？我知道你唱歌很棒但不知道你会不会吉他？”导演的声音比平时听起来更沙哑，带着鼻音。

      “啥？我会啊。为什么问这个？”他脑中挂满了问号，又问，“等等你是不是感冒了？”

      “啊哈，拖该死的阴雨天的福，还有点发热。这不重要。是这样的，接下来我要制作一部独立电影，基本上是脱离现在的公司在做。我已经写好了第一场戏的剧本，需要男主角吉他弹唱。我，我为你而写了这个角色，我不知道……”导演说到此处，兴奋的话语转而流露出踌躇，“我不知道……这也不是什么特别好的机会，只是我一直想尝试去做的事情终于开始成型。你懂的，预算也很可怜，也不太可能在院线上映，我不知道你……”

      “我愿意去演的。”Patrick迅速中断了导演的犹豫不定，他们长久以来的信赖关系让他没有半点顾虑。他又强调道，“无论你想拍什么，James，我都会追随你，一直都是。”

      电话那头因他的话语沉默了几秒，Patrick听到导演轻轻吸鼻子的声音，“谢谢你，真的，Patty，你简直像我的守护天使了。我会把写好的那部分剧本发你邮箱，你可以先看看。”James的嗓音嘶哑又低沉，悬浮在他的耳朵旁边，成了蒲公英毛绒绒的伞状种子在耳道里厮磨。

      Patrick想了想——他感觉自己早已考虑了一个世纪那么久，终于，僵直的舌头发出邀约的语句：“不然，我们见面聊吧？现在还不算太晚，你在家吗？”

      “啊？”导演有一瞬的发懵，“现在？来我家？”

      “在你家附近的店见面也可以。”

 

      Patrick在导演报出一串地址并互道再见后缓缓放下手机，犹如放下自己那颗悬而未决的心。

 

      这是Patrick第一次来到导演家楼下，也是第一次在私下里和导演单独见面。而他发觉自己少得可怜的勇气在停好车之后已经快要伴随发动机一起熄灭。

      他设想了很多种场景，也回想起很多他们相识以来的细枝末节，那些思绪如同细密的针脚扎在脑海里。Patrick马上发现这样胡思乱想的成年男人简直是个傻瓜。

      在胡乱的猜想和自我厌恶中，拿着一叠剧本的导演敲响了车窗玻璃，然后拉开车门弯腰冲他打招呼，男人的面孔因生病看起来疲倦而憔悴。

      “街角本来有一间咖啡店，现在这个点已经打烊了。不如我们再去找一家能坐的地方，又或者只是开车兜兜风。”James这样提议道，随后坐进车子里。

      “不请我上去坐坐吗？你的性感男主演都来到你家门前了，导演。”Patrick侧过身，结实的左手臂撑在方向盘上，用类似一种歌剧念白的腔调试图让这个玩笑变得更像玩笑一些。

      “那可不行，上去之后我们就无法再讨论工作了。我可不确定会对你这个性感男主演做出什么事情。比如潜规则之类的。”导演总能接过话题，把糟糕的对话往更奇怪的地步引去。

      Patrick突然厌倦了这样欲言又止的试探，他不再接话，只是专注地盯着导演。他不知道该怎么陈述自己快要从喉咙里喷薄而出的爱意。他不能对导演说：嗨，James。你是我的性幻想对象。事实上来这之前我还在想着你手淫，现在我的屁股里面还流着水呢。只要想到你我就硬得要命。见不到你的这几个月我都在回顾你拍的porn，忍不住去想，你拍我的时候有没有也在脑袋里意淫我？

      他半个音节都不能吐露，以防自己成为真正的下流变态。他只能看向他，用他擅长的那副纠结又可怜兮兮的，典型美国男人的表情看向他。

      James在持续而坚定的注视中垂下脸。他背后车窗玻璃上凝住的雨滴把街道上的灯光模糊成五光十色的水泡，就像他们这几年精心营造的美妙幻影，一戳就能破了。

 

      如果你不愿走过来，那么，让我走过去就好。

      Patrick伸出手抵住James背后的车门。小个子的男人被整个囚禁在臂膀和座椅中间，被迫接受了一个转瞬即逝的轻吻。

      Patrick俯下身时脖子上挂着的十字架从领口滑出来。金属在昏暗的夜幕之下闪烁出银白色冷冽的光，是写满弦外之音的暗号。

      James轻叹一声，把发烧低热的唇凑过去吻了眼前略带凉意的圣物，紧接着出人意料地把它含进口中。

      他拉过Patrick的胳膊，附在他颈侧，用恶魔吟唱般的低语说道，“Willy，上楼吧。今天家里只有我自己。”

 

      蛊惑的颤音消融在车外浪潮般的雨声里，Patrick听到那些精致而虚伪的泡泡们发出噼里啪啦的爆裂的哀鸣。

 


	5. Chapter 5

      不该是这样的。

 

      James被抵在门后时心碎地想，他原本要老老实实地躺在床上，把他裹住的床单又轻又软像是软乎乎的充满矿物质的顺滑温泉，他还应该喝了那颗布洛芬或许再来一个冰凉的退烧贴之后沉沉入睡。而不是处在现如今的情色画面里：他多年的好同事好朋友，他的男主演，把他抱在坚固的防盗门上，急切得快要把自己按进金属内部去。

      可这一切都是因为他意乱情迷地抛出了橄榄枝，他把那些僵硬的坚持全都扔进深不见底的海沟里去的时候一丝半点都没考虑过后果。所以他也早已失去后悔的立场、权利和机会。

      James的左边大腿被高大的男人掐起来抬高，长腿挤进他的腿间，同时被舌头操进嘴巴深处。

 

      James该死的硬得要命，就像正硌在他腰上的那根该死的门把手一样硬。性欲高涨得又快活又痛，变成锋利的尖刀从腰和腿作为起点往上缓慢轻柔地撕裂他的皮肉和神经。他至少肖想了一百多万遍的，偷偷掰碎杂糅在不同剧本和分镜里的，许多深夜支撑他入睡的性幻想，正真实发生在他家中，发生在他每天都会随手开关的从未关注过的一块扁平门板上。

      操！这个门！我会把它带进坟墓里陪葬，火葬的话也要和它一起烧成灰烬。James恶狠狠地在心里赌咒发誓，他的唇舌被堵住，仅能从喉咙深处发出快乐的哼哼，又扭动身体去寻找一个更平坦舒服的位置。

      “如果你后悔，我们也可以停下。”Patrick似乎把James的行为误会成挣扎，便克制地分开了他们能亲到下个世纪的舌吻。但他没有松开拥抱的手，就在极近的距离中用那汪波光粼粼的悲伤眼睛讲述渴求，下半身还若有似无地贴在James的肚子上。

      这个男人根本不知道自己有多狡猾，也不知道自己有多愚蠢。James几乎要开始恨他了，他只好认输趴在Patrick的白T恤上咬下一口，喘息道：“总得让我找找钥匙，你不会想在楼道里解决吧？”

      他永远找不到钥匙，James被困在Patrick的怀里翻找遍口袋才终于在屁股兜里找到善于捉迷藏的小玩意。他转过身去旋开门，回头冲Patrick摆出自认为洒脱的表情说：“进来吧。”

 

      好在公寓内算不上太乱，James想，至少不会太对不起他和他火辣男主演的第一次。他们前阵子刚做完整理，还雇了老道的水管工和家政重新调整管线，给地板打蜡。浅色亚麻窗帘柔顺的垂落在闪烁着幽暗光泽的木地板上，如同落在夜晚海水中薄纱般的曼妙月光，十分浪漫的布景不是吗？他满心欢喜地打开客厅灯光准备迎接梦想初夜，但Leigh吃过的披萨包装、拥挤的烟灰缸和空啤酒罐们在茶几上显眼地陈列着，James绝望地脱口而出：“天呐，我忘记收掉了。”

      “生病还喝酒吗？”Patrick皱眉问他。

      “不是我，我没有。别管这个了。”完美构想被打破的James自暴自弃地把高壮的男人推搡到沙发上坐倒，终于居高临下地俯视他，“不能喝酒？难道生病的时候这样做就很好吗？”

      “哪样？”Patrick耸耸肩无辜反问。

      “操你。”James咬紧牙说出这句凶狠的脏话，他非常乐意见到好整以暇的男人露出一脸看到鬼的神情。

      Patrick有几秒的愣神，这让他看起来像只被放置在沙发深处的傻兮兮的巨大毛绒布偶，回过神来的大熊仔就抬手去勾扯James的皮带扣，把他拉得更近，“那你打算站在一百米外操我吗？导演。”

      他硬挺的老二强迫他打碎那些多余的毫无价值的羞耻心和自尊，James跨坐到Patrick厚实的大腿根上磨蹭，感受对方的坚硬隔过牛仔布料和自己的对抗。他捧起那张洛可可艺术式的华美面孔，在高挑的鼻梁上留下轻巧的琢吻，笑道：“你不能说这个，这是我们第六部片里的台词。”

      “你总能写出这种天才台词。”Patrick呼出来的气息像咖啡机里蒸腾的滚热蒸汽烫进James的耳朵，“我要为你鼓掌了。”他说完就用有力的手掌拍打了一下James的屁股，在裤子上击出沉闷的声响。

      这裤子太碍事了，James想，随后Patrick就帮助他解开了皮带，裤腰失去固定后在细窄的腰间露出岌岌可危的缝隙，好像马上就会滑落了。Patrick没有费一丝力气就把James的牛仔裤剥到腿弯处挂着，又从内裤后侧面探进去揉他的屁股。

      James感觉一半臀肉被Patrick轻松掌握进手心里，他的前面变得更湿了，悄悄渗出的前液把白色的棉布沾染成湿答答的半透明质地。等到手指戳到皱褶的入口时，他才发现自己忽略了某件巨大的问题，而这时候他看到Patrick皱起眉毛来。

      “你有带套来吗？”

      “怎么这么紧，你很久没做过吗？”

      他们几乎同时问出声，空气就在这两个问句中胶着，他们变得同初次尝试做爱的高中生一样慌张起来。

      Patrick的脸显得有些错愕：“糟糕，我没带！没预料到会发展成这样，原本我只是想单纯地对你告个白。所以。没带。”大个子露出一副左右为难的模样，又问，“所以你家没有吗？”

 

      还能指望他回答什么呢，他总不能说：对，我家也没有，我已经很久没有性生活了，我因为暗恋你只能像个贞洁处男每天想着你自慰。

      这太丢人了。习惯于把一切安排妥当的导演从没想到自己有一天会陷入这般绝境，他还没来得及从美梦成真的狂喜中获得奖励，就要被浇熄火炬了。他摇摇头：“没有，我……最近在禁欲。”

      “等等！”James豁然发现自己似乎错过了什么重要的东西，“你刚才那句说什么？”

      “我说我没想到要发展到这一步。”

      “不是，是后面那一句。”

 

      他们贴在一起的胸膛里有着节奏相应和的鼓动，James听到这声音敲进耳膜时带来的巨大震颤，他屏住呼吸如同在等待一场诡异的宣判。

      Patrick把James整个揉进怀中，趴在他肩膀上，用那低沉又动听犹如林间迷雾的声音轻声说：“我只是打算向你告白，James Wan，我爱你。”

      他的剧本被夜风一页页吹开，像是打开了层叠错落的巨型玫瑰，直到最后一瓣绽开时，眼前出现了他印刻在内心深处的蓝宝石瞳孔。

      这突如其来的夜晚完全像个梦境了，James把脑袋埋进Patrick宽厚柔软的颈窝里，他说，“我也是，Patrick，一直都是。我的the one and only.”

 

      但这个美梦还有哪里不太对劲，尤其当James感到自己的屁股依然暴露在空气中，他突然冒出了一个绝妙的好主意。

      “不如我们去Leigh房间找找看有没有套吧？”


	6. Chapter 6

      “也许你可以先上我。”在他们终于在Leigh的床头柜里找到他们需要的那盒小玩意，兴冲冲地转回James房间时，Patrick是这样说的，他又补充解释道，“你太紧了，不慢慢来的话我担心会弄伤你。”

      他坐在床沿上，丰盈的身体线条躲在昏黄夜灯里显得格外迷人，望过来的笑眼是那么温柔又浸满柔情蜜意，这让James的心马上要伴随升高的体温融化成奶锅里的黄油，沸腾成咕嘟咕嘟的香浓泡泡。

      不管怎样都可以，James只想和眼前这个美妙的男人做爱，操进彼此身体内部，尖叫着高潮，立刻。他已经等得太久了。

      “多谢款待，这位绅士。”James眨眨眼，右腿膝盖跨进Patrick岔开的腿间，解开格子衬衫的纽扣俯身把吻印在他光洁的额头上。

      他们迫不及待地褪去衣衫，剥开所有欲拒还迎的固执外壳，露出早已熟透的汁水淋漓一触即碎的新鲜果肉。James趴在Patrick肌肉线条起伏的腰上，抚弄他的小腿皮肤。那里的手感像是他的毛毯，柔软妥帖又丛生着细细的暗金色绒毛。Patrick的皮肤很凉，也可能是他自己的太热了。他用他的手指尖耐心地摩挲皮肤纹理，从膝关节缓缓移到更细腻光滑的大腿内侧。毛孔们很快就战栗起来，连带细小的汗毛们一起竖立。James觉得非常有趣，就抬起脸来去看Patrick的反应。Patrick闭着眼忍笑说：“别这样，太痒了，Jimmy！”

      这个瑟缩的求饶和他喊出来的昵称过于可爱，James大方地决定饶恕面前怕痒的男人。“那我猜你肯定喜欢这个。”James自诩十分了解Patrick的性癖，尽管从未亲手实践过，他还是信心十足，天知道他为了工作和某些私人问题研究过多少遍他的男主演的性爱状态。James向上含住了那块大胸脯左侧早已亢奋起立的乳头。他在开始就用了极大的力气，像个饿了整天嗷嗷待哺的婴儿一样没有节制。

      他满意的看到Patrick因为这一下而猛地挺起腰，把胸膛更多的冲自己递过来。“哦！你真的一直喜欢这个！”James咬着那颗小小的突起含混不清地笑了，他又用牙齿去折磨那块软肉，轻轻地咬下又松开再用嘴包裹住吸吮。嘴唇离开时发出啵的一声空气音，Patrick从胸腔深处发出低沉的哀鸣。

      “你今天好像兴致高昂，Patty？这么快就出声了？”

      “是我的喉咙在为你唱一首情歌。”

      男主演说出这种只会出现在剧本里的句子时从不会脸红，James有些气恼但他不能输，他只想做个能驯服凶猛野兽的驯兽师。于是他把手伸向Patrick的下面的穴口，故意问道：“这里呢？是从一大早开始就在为我修喷泉吗？”那儿已经松软湿透了，只需轻轻用手按压就流淌出黏腻的润滑液体。

      “嘿，你非得要我承认这种羞耻的东西吗？”Patrick终于涨红了脸，他干脆豁出去一般把修长漂亮的双腿蜷缩到手臂下面，整个圆润的白屁股展现在James眼前，如同业绩优异的售货员展示出他的最推荐产品，“James，你能不能别废话快点干我？”他做出这个动作时，今晚见面之前自己摆弄进去的黏液又顺着臀肉的缝隙流下一些，晶亮的液体像是浓稠的蜂浆从丰收的饱满巢穴里溢出。

      这个画面过于情色夸张，James只觉得鼻腔里的堵塞感一直堵住了他的脑子，他一阵头晕眼花几乎要当场射出来。但作为成熟稳重的大人，他还是及时忍耐住了。

 

      全世界都在缓慢下沉，城市、街道、他的身体、血液、骨头连同神经末梢都要淹没于这个湿热馥郁的秘境。进入Patrick身体的同时，James这样想着，然后把他的阴茎往更深处埋，直到整根插入。

      James掐着Patrick软绵绵的屁股往前顶自己的腰，Patrick体内的皱褶和湿滑不断缠绕推挤着他，如入云端。四周的场景都成了模糊褪色的失焦镜头，他坠于五里雾中去端详他的男主演的神情。

      Patrick闭上眼睛紧皱眉头，细密的眼睫打着颤，喘息的唇微微开启，而那个漂亮的鼻尖就像是被精灵吻过一样精致，额头和眼角悄悄冒出的皱纹丝毫没有影响这份性感。头一回在这样近的距离下去欣赏他的面孔，这让James想起第一次见到Patrick的情节。

那时他才二十出头，而二十后半的Patrick的面孔已经褪去青涩的瘦削棱角开始显现出圆润和饱满的热情。说实话，他看得也并没那么真切，尽管在这个门可罗雀的小剧场里坐在头排，可快要融进幕布里的小配角离他还是很遥远的。

但James偏偏鬼使神差地注意到了他，一个没有台词也没有太多剧情的演员，他看到他认真演绎角色的模样，像是发现了被维纳斯遗落在贝壳上的蒙尘珍珠。

那天起他就追踪着剧团的演出情报，直到演员从舞台上无声地消失不见，被别人替换掉的站位再没有散发出光辉。他之后寄出的信件也石沉大海，大概也没有哪个工作人员会在意一位无关痛痒的离职临演的粉丝来信。

还好，他还算被上帝眷顾。

 

他正暗自庆幸的时候被Patrick重重夹了一下，“你这个时候也会走神吗？”

“我想起了我们刚遇到时的事情。”

“你还真是走得够远。你是说找我搭讪拍片的那天吧。”

“不，比那还要更远，Willy。”James把脸蹭进Patrick的胸膛里，更像是在卖俏了，他吻了吻男主演胸口歪歪斜斜挂着的十字架说：“感谢上帝，并没有让我绕太多弯路不是吗？”

 

而现在他只想把身体下这条通道猛烈地打开。他的节奏变快了，快感把他推向持续燃烧的火焰里。Patrick把James紧紧搂住配合他轻率鲁莽的撞击晃动腰肢和臀部，他们契合完美得简直不像第一次做爱。James得感谢男主演丰富的经验，和他的纸上谈兵不在一个段位。

导演在骤雨般的狂热抽插中进入高潮，而Patrick的肠道还饥渴地绞着他射精后暂时没有疲软的阴茎。这时，他摆在桌面上的手机突兀地响起了短信音。James气喘吁吁摸到床头的黑框眼镜戴起来，他扶着阴茎从Patrick里面退出，扯出来的粉色安全套兜住了一小包乳白液体。James把它暂时放在原本摆放眼镜的柜面上。

“你居然要看手机吗？哦天啊，你还真的看了！”Patrick对走下床去书桌上拿手机的导演喊着，声音显得十分委屈。

“我得看看，抱歉，可能是咱们的赞助商。”James站在桌前推了一下戴歪的眼镜，又说：“哦，只是一条推销信息。”

 

James还没来得及转身去给被他丢在床上的Patrick一个歉意的拥抱就豁然被按趴在桌面上。

“你就这样把你的性感甜心扔在那儿被性欲折磨，只为了看一个垃圾短信？不该好好赔偿我吗？”

他被从背后咬住耳垂责问道，而臀缝之中还挤进来一根粗长火热的东西。James被这突然的举动吓了一大跳，他试着挣脱，发现在这个结实的身体下面根本使不上力气。Patrick的胸肌在他背上贴得紧紧的，场面突然就变成了自己要被壮汉强迫进入的戏码了。他甚至仔细思索，如果真的是一场强奸戏，他没有开发过的后穴可能会被Patrick的粗大老二直接干碎。James为自己丰富的想象力打了个冷颤。

好在他的大熊仔只是在冲他撒娇而已，温厚的手已经从后面开始轻柔探索起来。手指在穴口打着转试探，那个地方还是平淡而干燥的。

“我们需要一点润滑。”James有些心急，他扭过头但在他的视线范围之中什么也观察不到，无法预测剧情发展令他忧心忡忡。

随即，他就感到屁股上传来湿润的柔软触感。Patrick居然用舌头去舔舐他的入口了。一双手把他的腰握起来，James无法挣扎只能仰头看向天花板，吊顶边缘隐藏的小灯珠微微闪光。真舒服，他想，仿佛那些晶亮的玻璃碎片都成了新鲜的水珠洒落在他身体上，温润如春季的初雨。灵活的舌又朝里面点进去，盲目又带着酸麻感的电流沿尾椎盘旋而上四处窜动。他刚刚经历过巅峰的性器又在这游荡的电流之中重新抬起头来。

他们趴在桌子上经历了漫长细致的扩张动作，久到James以为Patrick打算就这样把三根手指头放在他的屁股里放到天亮。手指从体内撤出来时，他终于长长的叹出气息，对即将到来的事情展开期许。

直到Patrick把他翻转过来正面躺在桌子上，抓住胯骨抵住他并试着一点点插进来的时候，他才感觉到惶恐。

太大了，这不是他这个窄小的亚洲人身板能吃下去的尺寸，这是James脑中仅剩的想法。撕裂和胀痛把他一寸寸从肛口劈开。他吃力地用手去抓握Patrick的胳膊，想喊他慢些。

“Patty……我流血了……”他疼得要哭出来。

“嘘……嘘，放轻松，你没有流血那是我的口水。你没事的，相信我。”Patrick把James圈进拥抱里，用哄劝哭闹不止的孩童一样的语气来安慰他，把无数个亲吻印在他的脸上和嘴角。

他在这样的劝慰中逐渐打开身体，重新在Patrick舒缓的动作里找回快感。

Patrick很快就找到了他的前列腺位置。美妙的摩擦感让他从内心深处发出快乐的哼叫。

 

“Jim抱住我的脖子，我想到一个好玩的。”Patrick在他的嘴唇上亲了一口，随后用手托住James的屁股把他从桌上抱了起来。

他的双腿在这样的抱姿中被迫打开成M字型挂在Patrick的臂弯里。James连忙搂紧了Patrick的后颈，他有些紧张，但是抱住他的男人显得游刃有余，他只好把自己全部交给他。

Patrick抱起他离开桌子，边走边顶弄，阴茎每一下都进入得极深。他的眼镜因为Patrick不知疲倦的打桩机般的耸动从鼻梁上跌落，James想去把眼镜捞起来，却因为松开了双手的支持一下子坐到最深处。他惊声叫起来，同眼镜砸在地板上的响动形成了摇摇欲坠的和声。James是海面上飘摇不定的船，只能跟随洋流不停起伏，他快被风浪贯穿击碎。

他们跨越整个房间来到穿衣镜旁的墙壁前，James已经精疲力尽。

“James，你应该看看这个画面。我们应该把它拍成永久珍藏版。”

导演应声去看镜子，他的视线已经混沌不清。因为体型的差距，他看起来像个失去神智的小男孩被捕捉在巨龙的掌中，他看到自己红色的挑染湿淋淋地挂在脸上，他伏在Patrick肩头活像只被雷暴雨袭击过的浑身湿透的长尾朱雀。

 

最后，Patrick把他推向墙壁一直操到射出来，他后背刮蹭在墙面上，小腿厮磨着男人的腰，阴茎抵住Patrick的肚皮射得一塌糊涂。

迷迷糊糊之中，James想，不会再有这么爽的做爱了。

 

 

床头柜上并排摆着两只使用过的安全套，晨光翻腾着从床帘缝隙里挤满房间。Patrick和James起床之后全都头昏脑胀，鼻塞流涕。

 

“很高兴早上回来顺便去了药店，看来还是有些用处。”Leigh把药盒啪地扣在茶几台面上，看着沙发上两个衣衫不整的病号，又说，“下次出去开个房吧，我要瞎了。”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

      梦魇在早晨沉沉压在胸口，直到电话铃声响起，Patrick才把自己从泥沼般的睡眠里拽出来。来电显示是James，他按下通话键再从床上坐起，探出脚去够拖鞋，地板传来的冷淡温度使他找回一丝清醒的意志。

      “Patty，是我。”

      他应和着拉开窗帘，被光线突然刺激而皱起眼睛，视线习惯后就能看到透过二楼的窗户看见公寓楼下被温柔日光包围的树与花朵，精心打理过的植物在空气中显得清晰透亮。不远处的其他楼宇则沉浸在阴影中，色调不一的绿和粉把它们切割而开。这是属于他的真实的世界。

      “我快到你家啦，要不要喝点什么？咖啡还是茶？”

      活泼的嗓音从喇叭里传出来带有失真的电流感。缠绕在窗帘挂绳上的手势顿了一下，喉咙下意识产生吞咽动作，他舔舔嘴唇似乎能尝到饮料的甜味，而后恍惚地回答道：“怎么突然过来了？咖啡我来泡就好了，你喝哪种豆子？”

      “我也不知道，上次那个中度烘培的就挺好？我后天得飞一趟罗德岛，和Leigh一起去看外景地，所以就过来啦。”

      “哇哦，还真是个好消息。”Patrick对着玻璃上自己的反射投影挑了一下眉毛，他还没来得及仔细分辨内心究竟是欣喜还是失落占上风，一个小小的身影就从拐角处闪了出来，一眼就能认出来是他的James。

      轮廓隐匿在压低的鸭舌帽檐底下。帽子本身也用了有些年头甚至有了破洞，那人的红头发丝就从洞里不修边幅地溜出来，和他的红格子衬衫相得益彰，看起来有点好笑。本人对此倒是没有丝毫自觉，他拎着街角那家面包店的纸袋轻快地走到Patrick的窗台下方，抬起头也看到了正凝视自己的睡衣男人。插在牛仔裤兜里的另只手抬起来摆了摆，James弯起嘴角用口型打了个愉快的招呼：“哟！”

      Patrick望向James的右手掌，掌纹清楚骨骼分明。他在软绵绵的日光里眯起眼，对来人露出笑容。

 

      热爱做饭的Patrick泡好咖啡又简单做了煎蛋和培根，好搭配导演带来的热腾腾的面包。他们坐到小圆桌前享受早餐，有如雾气般带着温和焦香味的食物气味流淌在空气里，安逸的在四周散开。

      视线焦点是那扇向外敞开的窗户，Patrick指向远处问James：“你知道吗？这个视野的尽头方向就是我们最近一次拍外景的公园广场。”

      上午的日光从街道两旁榉树的叶片缝隙洒下，光像是穿入树冠孔洞中的装饰绸带。有风拂过宽阔的树顶时，那些叶片上细碎油亮的反光也随之动起来，伴着沙沙的响动，仿佛真的就是涓涓的河流。摇曳不定的，怎么握也握不住的样子。每一阵河水的涌动都带来一些全新的由远及近的新鲜镉绿。

      “说实话，只是差不多半年前，却感觉很遥远，像另一个宇宙的事情。”James的脸也浸泡在明亮的阳光里，他像陷入回忆似的低下头，稍顷又抬头笑着说，“那时我看到你和另外一个演员坐在那边，就是那个喷泉的外围，你们贴在一块说悄悄话。那个画面就像梦境一样又美又脆弱，我可真的嫉妒坏了。包括你和别人拍的每一场床戏、每一段调情的台词都让我非常嫉妒。我老是想，什么时候我才能拥有这份礼物呢？可现在你就在我旁边。一个完整的Patrick Wilson，这个大个子的惹火男人就坐在这儿，只看着我，嘴上还沾着泡泡胡子哈哈哈哈哈。”他有些得意地大笑起来，去帮看起来傻乎乎的男人擦掉上唇边缘挂着的奶泡。

      “那我们以后可要多给对方安全感。我会总是坐在你旁边。”Patrick笑着任由他擦拭嘴巴，他舔舔嘴角残留的糖分，视线始终黏在James被太阳点上高光的鼻子尖。他突然想起什么，咳嗽了一声站起身，还摇晃着把腿磕到桌板上。

     “等等！我去拿个东西！”他捂住膝盖步伐不稳地走进卧室，很快又握紧拳头走出来。Patrick回到桌前站定，问导演：“这次出差要多久？”

      “可能一周左右。怎么了？”

      在James上仰的疑惑表情里，Patrick冲他摊开手掌，一枚银光闪烁的钥匙躺在他的掌心里。他把它放到桌面上，用十分郑重的语气说：“那你回来时，我还一直在这儿。”

      说完这句青少年爱情片台词似的肉麻话之后，他又灵光一闪道：“这个礼物太临时，不如这样……”他折下一段干净的欧芹叶片点缀在钥匙孔上，献宝一样对导演眨眼睛，“你瞧，现在非常完美。你不能再找不到这把钥匙了哦，James。”

      导演努力绷住面孔不让场面变得过于煽情，他点点头把钥匙放进胸口左侧的衬衫口袋，然后回答他的男演员：“我会给它买一份巨额保险的。”

      那片薄而小的金属，隔一层衣料妥帖地扎根，鲜明又强烈地埋进看不见的血管，遁入他的心跳声之中。

 

 

      他们在机场迎来短暂的离别，这既不依依不舍也没有半点儿伤情。因为他们三个人在候机大厅讲满了整整一个小时的黄段子。从Leigh床头柜神秘丢失的安全套讲到某些porn star的隐秘八卦：谁又和谁分手了又搞上了那谁。

      直到坐车去到停机坪他们还笑成一团，就跟青春期的高中生一样热情又闹腾，还永远不会停止。

      银灰色的庞然大物在James和Leigh身后不可一世地反射出光线，像是冷峻的催促，于是Patrick对他们说：“是时候登机了。

      Leigh挥挥手转头先走向飞机：“你们小情侣再道个别，我先上去。”

      James拿出手机，对Patrick拍起来，他笑道：“那让我再记录一下我男朋友的英俊身影。”

 

      他透过镜头用爱意去凝视他的眼睛、面容和身体，如同过去的每一次。 

      他也盯着镜头，就意味着看进他的眼睛，如同过去的每一次。

 

      Patrick也对James按下手机快门，他对他大声说：“别拍我了赶紧上飞机！”

      你可不想因为错过航班而花掉第二份机票钱。他又在心中补充道。

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
